


Lumity Drabbles

by Maxrimus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: I've written a few Lumity one-shots based on some prompts my friends gave me and I might write more so I'm just collecting them here! I'll be sure to put the prompt at the start of each chapter. No overarching plot or connective tissue, I might spin some of these out into their own AUs? Probably not but it's possible. But these are all just little self-enclosed fluffshots. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. The Day She Had Been Dreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may leave, but you need to know that I will always come back”

Four years. It had been four years since the portal was destroyed. Four years of highs and lows, of battles and friendship, of late nights and hard work. But here she was. Luz Noceda, witch's apprentice. Standing in front of the newly constructed portal to the human realm. All of the friends and family she had found over the last 4 years surrounding her, most exhausted from the physical and magical labour they had put in for the last week straight constructing this portal. And Luz knew. This was it. She could finally see her Mami again.

And standing behind her, trying to find the courage to say something yet again, was Amity. Once a Blight, now an emancipated 18 year old witch of the newly created Empress' Legion. She had faced so much strife and pain in the last four years; from defeating Belos to finally separating from her parents to actually getting up the courage to ask Luz out. But this was, today was, different. This is a day she'd been looking forward to and dreading in equal parts for years now. She knows Luz has to go, she can't just not go, she can see her mother again. But Amity is scared. It's not a logical fear, but anxieties never are.

After what feels like days of worrying, Amity feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Lilith, her mentor and friend. And she sees in Lilith's eyes an understanding, a warmth, and an urging.  _ 'Just talk to her'  _ her eyes seem to say. Amity sighs and nods, steeling her nerves one final time and walking up to stand besides Luz. They both looked straight ahead, staring at the large double wide arched doorway before them.

"So it's finally time, huh?" Amity spoke softly, her left hand holding on tight to her right arm.

Luz looked over at Amity, her expression softening from awe to a warm lovestruck expression. She smiled, grabbing Amity's free hand with her, yanking her closer. "Hey. Amity. Look at me."

Amity pulled her eyes up from where they had been staring at Luz's shoes and locked with the warm intensity gazing back at her. Involuntarily a smile crept onto her face before she sighed. "I'm sorry Luz. You know how excited I am for you. It's been so long. And you deserve to go back, but you also know that I'm…" she paused, teeth fettering with her bottom lip. "We've talked about this. And I know you've reassured me. And you know why I'm so worried. And I know that it shouldn't be a big deal. And you know…"

Amity was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed to hers, and she barely heard Eda's gag from behind her as she smiled into the kiss. After a few moments, Luz pulled back, both hands moving to hold Amity's face. "Hey. We have been over this. But I know how hard this is for you. And you don't need to apologize." Luz moved her hands to Amity's shoulders, squeezing them softly. "Remember. This is temporary. I just don't want my mother spooked when I show up with a squad of elves."

Amity nodded slowly, leaning into Luz, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Please Luz. Can you just. Say it again?"

Luz held her tight, one hand around her waist, one softly stroking the woman's auburn hair. "Of course cariño." She whispered softly into Amity's pointed ear, causing it to twitch slightly. “I may leave, but you need to know that I will always come back”

The two stayed that way for a minute, just basking in each other's warmth. Finally they stepped back, breaking the hug but keeping contact, hand in hand. Luz turned to the rest of the people in the group and said her final goodbyes, giving each of them a hug or a high five or a fist bump(Titan Amity wishes she hadn't taught Edric that one), keeping Amity always close.

And after a few minutes that was it. Luz was there, witch wool cloak on her shoulders, hair grown down to her shoulders, staff topped with her Palisman Otto in one hand. She gave the group gathered before her a single final wave, then turned and stepped through the glowing portal.

A single tear crept onto Amity's cheek, and she felt Willow's arms encircle her, but she would remain strong. Like Luz said. She had to leave for now, but she'd be back. She knows she will.


	2. The Spirit of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "girl gets a new apartment and dates the ghost who haunts it"

Luz flopped down on the couch after her shift at the diner, sighing as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Between classes and work it had been a long day she wanted nothing more than to eat something and go to sleep but she had homework to do. After laying there for a couple of minutes with her arm over her eyes she heard a clink of dishes as something was set on the table. A smile pulled at her cheek as she opened her eyes and saw the spectral form of Amity before her, having just deposited a bowl of sancocho and a steaming cup of coffee onto the table next to her.

Luz swung her legs off the couch, smiling at the ghost girl in front of her. It was weird, to be living with a ghost. But certainly not unpleasant. She hadn’t intended to have a roommate even, but she couldn’t have picked a better one if she tried. Amity sat down beside her and Luz reached over, pecking her softly on the cheek. “Muchos gracias cariño.” Luz took a quick spoonful of the stew and smiled. “Still not quite as good as mami’s, but you’re definitely getting better.”

Amity lightly slapped Luz on the shoulder “See if I make you food tomorrow.” She softly quipped, before wrapping her arms around Luz’s right, leaning against her. This too was weird, even for a ghost. Amity felt much more solid than Luz had ever expected a ghost to be, although Amity explained that was in part because she wasn’t a ghost in the regular sense. Something about an “after image of a magical being” or something. Whatever it was it meant she was here, and very physical, and very cute. Luz smiled as she felt Amity’s pointed ears twitch against her neck.

After a few moments of quiet, punctuated only by Luz’s eating, Amity spoke up. “So how was work?”

Luz swallowed, dabbing at her mouth with her sleeve, to which Amity grumbled quietly. “Work was fine. Busy, which was nice. Eda had me on bussing today, Matt didn’t show up  _ again _ . I don’t know why Eda hasn’t fired him yet.”

Amity laughs softly, the ghostly unbreath coasting across Luz’s collarbone. “Probably because she has a soft spot for strays.” she teased softly, poking softly at Luz’s cheek.

Luz swatted at her hand with her spoon, laughing at the touch. “Oh hush you that’s only true like half the time. We both know Gus is more competent than even Eda.” Luz took another bite of stew, chewing a tender piece of meat as she thought. “So how’s your research coming along?”

Amity grumbles softly, making a so-so gesture with her free hand. "Not great. Your human library is full of books of no magical merit. Just a bunch of incorrect information about elves being these lithe beautiful creatures." She scoffs gently. "As if elves are anything other than tiny trash thieves. Although I suppose our information on humans isn't much more accurate." Amity's fingers trail softly over Luz's neck. "No gills."

Luz laughs softly, taking Amity's hand in hers and kissing the back of it softly. "Well we'll figure something out. Once I'm out of school we'll have more time. If the Isles are as connected to the human world as you say there are there must be  _ something  _ we can find. Maybe we could find something in Salem." Luz grins softly. "Or maybe the giraffes know more than they're sa..."

Luz laughed softly as Amity pushed a hand into her face, cutting her off. "I will  _ never  _ talk to a giraffe and you know that!" The two wrestled for a moment, Luz ending up on her back looking into Amity's eyes. The two smile softly at each other, Luz eventually reaching up to kiss Amity softly. Amity leaned down into it, their bodies slowly floating upwards the longer the kiss lasted.

Some time later the two were back on the couch, Amity cross legged next to Luz. The two ended up watching a movie, some horror thing, while Luz worked on her assignments. Luz had seen the movie a dozen times, horror was her favorite, but it was Amity's first time. About two thirds of the way into the movie, after several minutes of tense buildup, the killer appeared, taking out one of the horny teens. Luz almost fell off the couch as a scream echoed through the apartment and Amity's weight crashed into her.

Luz held her as her breathing calmed down, chuckling softly. Amity's eyes stared up at her reproachfully, only causing Luz to laugh harder. "Amity you're from an alternate dimension full of monsters and demons, and you're  _ literally a ghost _ ." She chuckled again, softly pecking Amity's forehead. "Excuse me if I find the situation a little humorous."

Amity stuck her tongue out at Luz, grumbling softly. "I know how to handle demons from the Isles. I trained for that my whole life. But this is unknown to me. So excuse  _ me  _ for being a little on edge with this media designed explicitly to put people on edge!"

Luz chuckled again, lacing her fingers through Amity's. "Well don't you worry cariño, your fearless champion is here to defend you from the scary monster." And she did. They stayed like that, curled up together for the remainder of the film, and fell asleep together, Luz's assignment entirely forgotten. She'd regret that come morning, but for right now she was just enjoying the moments she had with the most wonderful ghost girl she knew.


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you hate her, but could you at least try to not strangle her the instant we walk in there?” “No promises”

“I know you hate her, but could you at least try to not strangle her the instant we walk in there?” Willow pleaded, her trench coat swishing around her legs as she turned to knock on the apartment door.

Amity growled softly, running her hands through her thick mane of hair, wringing some of the water out of it. “No promises”

After a few moments and some crashing noises from within, the door swung open, a smiling woman standing behind the door. She launched herself at Willow, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Willow! It’s so good to see you.” After pulling back she saw Amity, her smile quickly curdling to a sneer. “I see you brought Amity.”

Amity snarled at Luz. “I’m only here because Willow asked me to be. Apparently she needs help carrying whatever she’s picking up from you.”

Luz rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath, but turning around and inviting the two in. Amity stood near the door, arms crossed, while Willow wandered into the kitchen and Luz went to rummage through a closet. Amity’s eyes scanned the apartment, looking at the various movie posters and fanart of the wall, almost all of them of the Good Witch Azura series. Amity thought back to her own collection of hardcovers, once again wondering if she could be friends with Luz if they hadn’t started off on such a bad foot. As her eyes continued scanning they lingered on Luz’s hunched form, eyes tracing the curves of her back... 

Amity was shocked out of her thoughts when Willow appeared suddenly at her side, the ghost of a smirk on the other woman’s face. She growled at her, daring her to say anything, the ghost coming to life on Willow’s face. Before Amity could say anything, Luz dragged a few heavy looking boxes out of the closet, pulling them over to the two of them.

Looking into the top one Amity saw a haphazard collection of books. She scowled, looking up at Luz. “Really? You just keep books in a box? In a closet? No respect.”

Luz sneered back up at Amity, dusting her hands off on her pants. “Well excuuuuuuuuuse me princess, apologies if we all can’t afford a library wing in our studio apartment.”

Amity rolled her eyes, barely noticing Willow as she picked up a box by herself, already heading out the door without a word. “Whatever nerd. The faster I do this the faster I can stop looking at that stupid beanie.” She leaned over, attempting to lift a box before realizing there was no way she could lift the box on her own. A low growl ripped from her throat when she heard a peal of laughter emanate from the other woman in the room. She stood up, angrily pushing her hair back over her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at Luz. “Whatever. We both know Willow can do this all on her own. I’m going back to the car.”

Amity turned around just in time to hear the rattle of keys and the click of a lock. She ran to the door, a hand slamming into it. “Willow! Willow what are you doing.”

She heard a boisterous laugh from the other side of the door, followed by a short. “What I should have done months ago. You two aren’t getting out until you sort your bullshit out. I’m tired of dealing with your constant bickering.” And with that declared, the sounds of footsteps receded down the hall.

Amity sighed, turning around to Luz. She wouldn’t look up at her, but the scowl on her face was obvious.  _ Damn it Willow. Why’d you have to do this. I can barely keep myself together around her as is, but here? Now? Alone in her apartment?  _ Her thoughts were cut short as cuffed jeans and a pair of vans moved into her eyeline and a forced cough shattered the silence in the apartment. She looked up at Luz, whose face seemed to be a mixture of sheepishness, frustration, and concern. “So? Willow’s finally gotten fed up with our bullshit huh?”

Amity half-sighed, half-growled, pushing past Luz and plopping herself down onto the couch. Luz followed, sitting on the far side from Amity. They sat in silence for a few moments, Luz picking distractedly at the fraying fibers of the couch, Amity stewing in her own thoughts. Eventually Luz spoke up. “So…”

Amity cut her off with a hand. “Stop. Give me a few moments. I’m thinking.” Luz huffed a breath out, reaching into one of the remaining boxes of books and pulling out Azura 4, flipping to a random page. Amity’s eyes fell on the book cover, sighing to herself and turning on the cushion to face Luz. “Alright. Listen.”

Amity took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Alright. So. I know we didn’t exactly have the… best start.”  _ An understatement _ Amity thinks, mind falling back to their first meeting when Luz had called her out for bullying some underclassman. In the moment Amity had stuck to her guns, turning her vitriol to Luz. But Luz pushed back, something noone had ever done to her before. And ever since she had kept pushing, and even if Amity had never admitted it, Luz had changed her. Amity and Luz might still be at each other’s throats constantly, but Amity had let off on other people. It’s how she’d eventually made up with Willow, Luz had discovered their past friendship and had almost ripped Amity’s head off for it, although it did make Amity reconsider how she treated Willow. But Luz and Amity just kept bumping off each other. There had been attempts on both of their parts, but something had always gone wrong. So they’d stayed in this constant struggle of exhausting rivalry.

Amity shook her head, recentering her thoughts. “But Willow is right. I’ve never  _ really _ hated you. Well maybe at first I did, but that was because noone had ever actually stood up to me like that and it…” Amity chewed on her words for a moment, reaching for the right ones. “Made me realize a lot of things about how I acted. And since then I’ve learned so much more about you and I’ve realized how good a person you are, and you’ve made me a better person with your constant nagging.” She laughed softly, thinking back to the time the three of them and some other friends had gotten trapped in a haunted house for the night, and Luz had managed to convince all of them, even Boscha, to go on some ridiculous adventure to find some ancient stick or something. They never found it, but it was one of the few times in their strained relationship where they just enjoyed being together. “I just. For a while now, I’ve had a deep respect for you Luz. You’re a good person, that much is clear, and from the few times in the past we’ve tried actually being friends it’s always seemed to go so disastrously. So I just figured this would be our dynamic, two people that just are so diametrically different that we couldn’t be friends. But maybe.” Amity gulped, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. “Maybe, if it’s ok with you, we could try again? Not jump right into friendship or anything, but like. A fresh start? A clean slate?” Amity finally opened her eyes, taking a moment to gather her courage before looking up to look into Luz’s eyes, fearing what she’d see there.

Instead of the anger or frustration or hate she expected in Luz’s eyes, she saw tears. And not tears of pain, but tears of appreciation, of hope. And before Amity could say anything, Luz launched herself across the couch, wrapping Amity in a hug. “Amity of course! I’ve seen your growth. And I’ve been so proud of you. And I’ve wanted to be friends with you too. But I thought you hated me.” Luz pulled back, keeping her hands on Amity’s shoulders. “So I figured that even if it was kind of weird, at least this thing we have might be good enough. But I’ve also wanted more too.” A sudden flush came over Luz’s cheeks, and she finally took her hands off of Amity’s shoulders and scooted back across the couch. “I, I mean. Yes. Yes I’d like to be friends too.” She cleared her throat, holding out her hand. “Hi. I’m Luz. Luz Noceda. It’s nice to meet you.”

Amity smiled softly, storing that particular reaction in her mind for later. But she reached out across the divide, clasping Luz’s hand firmly in her. “Amity Blight. It’s a delight to meet you.” They both giggled softly, a sound they would both come to love in the time to come. But that night they just sat, books forgotten, finally talking to each other like real people for the first time in years. And it was good.


	4. Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Group of Teenagers and dog meddling around town discover a spooky specter is haunting an off-season carnival site."

A groaning creak of rusted metal, the shuffling of skittish feet, the whimper of terror from within a hood. These sounds are the first to enter this place in many years.

“Luz! Are you sure this is such a good idea? The old Bonesborough Carnival was abandoned for a reason ya know?” King whined, hunkering down even further into Luz’s hood as the group entered the carnival gates.

Luz waved a hand. “Oh pshaw I’ve survived an encounter with a slitherbeast, what’s the worst some ghosts could do to me?”

“Possess you.” said Willow

“Eat your soul and turn you into an undead.” Said Gus

“Place you into an eternal slumber where you relive your worst nightmares.” Said Amity

Luz looked back at her group of friends, eyes narrowed. “Ok. So we’ll avoid any actual ghosts.” Luz mutters under her breath, tapping a light glyph and shining it around the place. The surrounding courtyard definitely sent a small chill down Luz’s spine, the many years of decay having eaten through many of the old tents, leaving tattered wisps flowing in the gentle wind flowing through the night sky. Beyond the tents Luz saw the hulking skeletons of rides that were long out of service. A smile crossed her face. “This is  _ perfect _ .”

Just as the words left her mouth, the light orb in her hand was snuffed out, forcing screams of fear from King and Gus. The three girls stood back to back, spell circles and glyphs at the ready. All was silent for a few moments before a quiet crackling sound was heard. It seemed to be coming from multiple directions, and almost sounded like laughter. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

To Luz’s left a spark of light jumped out from a shadow, a living lightning bolt that lit up the whole plaza. It circled in the air above the group, a high-pitched whine of a voice crackling from it. “Well, well, well, it appears we have some guests!” There was a loud banging sound as the gate behind them slammed shut, and more of that electric crackle started to fill the air as humanoid sparks of electricity started to form up in the alleyways between tents around the group. In the distance eerie and stilted music could be heard, along with the groans and creaks of ancient machinery once again whirring to life as the teens watched several of the rides start to come to life again.

Once again the voice speaks, this time not just from the electric entity above them, but from all of the creatures surrounding them, a chorus of voices raising the hackles of even the most stalwart among them. “Don’t be shy, we’ve been so lonely here. We just want to play with our new friends! Come now children, doesn’t that sound like fun?” And with an echoing cackle of laughter the entity above them dispersed, and the entities surrounding them shot towards the group with a speed that could be described as lightning fast.

The tightly held spells were finally loosed, the energy and tension of the scene finally exploding outwards, dashing a number of the creatures of light under thorned vines, purple fists, and skewers of ice. Clearing a path, Luz urged her friends forward. “We have to go! There’s too many of them!” She shouted, and it was true. Anytime a creature was destroyed the sparks dispersed, only to coalesce in another location. The group of 5 sprinted through the path created by their leader, weaving between tents and past attractions. Luz spotted a fairly intact tent, and pointed them towards it.

Once inside, the teens all stopped to catch their breath, straining to hear if they had been followed. There was no crackle of electricity or high-pitched laughter so for a moment they took a moment of calm. Eventually, Willow spoke up. “What in Titan’s name was  _ that _ ?”

“Well clearly it was some sort of elemental, or a lightning demon, or something!” Amity spoke in quiet, terse words. “Whatever it was, it clearly meant us harm. We should get out of here before it or anything else can find us.”

Luz nodded her head, about to ask for plans, when the group was silenced again by a low, rolling howl from high above them. Suddenly, the dark tent they were inside of was lit by a gentle blue light, reminiscent of the moon, and above them was a group of what looked like werewolves, standing on the high-wire. The chorus of howls died down as the lupine creatures looked down with hungry eyes at the teens below them.

One of them spoke, it’s voice a low growl that rolled over the entire tent. “Well family would you look at this. It seems we have been delivered a group of witchlings. For once we do not have to go and hunt, for our prey has come to us.” The creature’s mouth widened, and the sound of laughter, this time reminiscent of hyenas, burst forth from the werewolves high above.

The witchlings below turned to run but were met face-to-face by three large werewolves, who pushed them into the center of the ring, the center of what was now clearly the main big top tent. The voice again from above, calling down to them. “No no no little morsels. There will be no leaving. We like to play with our food before we eat it.” There was a sharp whistle and suddenly werewolves were flying through the room, trapeze wires swinging left and right, grabbing at the witchlings below.

The group scattered, spells firing off left and right, dodging or parrying whatever wolves came at them. After a moment a voice, the voice of Gus, called through the tent. “Luz! Willow! Devil’s Snare!” Luz and Willow locked eyes from across the room, nodding at each other. Luz strafed around the edge of the room, throwing glyph after glyph behind her. Willow stayed in the center, maintaining her position with a halo of vines that swatted away anyone that came close. A few precious moments later Gus cast a spell, the whole room instantly cast into darkness, and the crumple of paper was heard before the whole room was bathed in light, almost as bright as the sun. The light show was followed by an anguished wailing of dogs, and as the wolves covered their eyes, Willow’s halo of thorns expanded, grasping and holding each creature in place.

Amity had already burned a hole in the far side of the tent, and the group once again ran out into the cold autumn night air. A few moments later as they ran they heard the sounds of running behind them, and once again the howls. They ran, ran as hard and fast as they could, until they’d outrun their pursuers. And once again they took a pause, catching their breath. King was shaking like a leaf in Luz’s hood, and the rest of the teens weren’t looking much better.

Luz was the first to straighten up, looking around at her friends. “Ok. We need a plan. Clearly there’s a lot here, so we need to be ready and we need to get out of here, ASAP.” The rest of the team nodded at her. Luz surveyed the scene around them, taking note that they seemed to be in a part of the carnival where many of the games were housed. “Ok. Does anybody know which way the entrance is?”

Amity nodded, pointing in a direction back the way they’d come. “The entrance is that way, although obviously we can’t go directly there. Perhaps we could find our way to the main thoroughfare and make a break for it?”

Luz nodded, but Willow spoke up before she could. “But the entrance is closed, possibly locked, and probably still guarded by all those little lightning creatures.”

“Excellent point Willow. Does anybody know if this place had a back entrance?” Luz looked around at the group, and it was King that spoke up this time, head popping out from behind Luz.

“Well there was the employee entrance near the back. Where performers would come in, as well as a large gate for deliveries to come through.” King retreated back into the hood, and Luz looked back at the rest.

“Well that seems like a plan. Find the main thoroughfare, then work our way back. Alright?” The rest of the teens nodded at her, determination set in their eyes. “Alright, then let’s head…” And once again she was cut off, a loud ding reverberating through the area.

Spinning around the group sees, standing in front of the test of strength, a massive spectral figure wielding a giant hammer. A large evil grin splits the man’s face. He speaks, in what sounds like a russian accent. Luz’s eyes narrow. “Well, well, well. Little children come to play in our carnival. Is it what you planned? Have you been well and truly spooked?” Waiting a few seconds for a response and not getting one from the stunned group the massive man grinned, hefting the hammer into a ready position. “Well then, allow me to assist little ones. For I am the greatest strongman that has ever lived, Alexi Constronamon. And I will use my strength to drag you to your graves!”

And with that the group screamed as the man ran towards the, lifting the hammer with all the ease a child would lift a newspaper. Once again they ran, ran from the destruction behind them. None of them looked but they could hear, the smashing and crashing of Alexi’s hammer bashing through stands and stalls and tents. They ran until the smashing stopped, and found themselves in yet another part of the park, a section full of smaller rides; teacups, bumper cars, the flying swings.

Luz growled slightly, standing up straight after catching her breath. “Ok! We’re even further away from the thoroughfare. But that’s ok, because now!” She turned towards the bumper car ride, gesturing widely as her eyes lit up with mischief. “Now we have transportation!”

Luz’s friends stared at her, wide eyed. Amity spoke first. “Luz you can’t possibly mean. Those don’t work outside of the ride. How would we even…”

Luz turned around, a grin splitting her face. She took a step closer to Amity, getting close enough for Amity to momentarily pink. And then she whispered, hands trailing through the air as if to demonstrate. “Magic!”

Amity and Willow both rolled their eyes, but Luz was already off. She ran to the nearest bumper card and pulled out some glyphs. She used a shard of ice to cut the bumper car from it’s tether, then slapped a lightning glyph on the exposed contacts. The car revved to life, the magical energy flowing into it, setting it to gently floating. She turned to her friends, gesturing broadly. “See!”

The rest of them sighed, but went along with her. They all knew that, even if her plans got a little out of hand sometimes, Luz’s plans were usually the best. So they did just that, creating four bumper cars, and took off back into the heart of the circus. They blazed past broken down tents, abandoned rides, stalls with food long rotted. And as they drove they heard the sound of running behind them. They expected to hear an accompanying howl, assuming the werewolves had found them again but instead they heard a snarling sound and turned to see a large, green, monkey-like creature. It ran on all fours, mouth frothing. A split second before it gained on the, Luz yelled. “Scatter!” and they did.

The 4 split up, heading down different alleys of shadow, the creature deciding to go after the loud one. As it chased Luz, she shot spells backwards, shards of ice and balls of fire seeming to bounce of it’s tough hide. And again, just as it was about to catch up to Luz, Gus’s car cut across it’s path, distracting it from Luz. Luz could hear Gus’s screams as he went by, but she silently thanked him, turning to help.

After a few minutes of stressful back and forth, the teens distracting the creature from each other when they needed to, they eventually lost it and regrouped. Luz spoke up again, the frustration in her voice clear. “Ok. So this was clearly a bad idea. But look!” She pointed opposite her, and through the tattered remain of a tent the group saw the main thoroughfare. “We’re almost out, let’s go!” And once again they took off, heading out and down the large path towards the back gate. After a few tense moments in the open the gate came into view, wide open. And then the carts stopped dead in their tracks, throwing their riders from them to tumble across the ground.

Laughter could be heard, a maniacal sound, accompanied by the squeaking of rubber. As the teens got up and started to run towards salvation, a group of four clowns jumped out to block their path, seemingly a last obstacle they had to face. The clowns were tall, lean, and disheveled, looking as if their clothes had not changed in decades. And they spoke, one after the other, leering over the group.

“Ah there you are! And just in time…”

“One small thing that must be known…”

“Beware of the ghosts that haunt your bones…”

“For they won’t stop til you’ve returned, a ghost to match your crime!”

The clowns cackled once more as a group, and most of the group was cowering in fear except for Luz, who’s eyes had once again narrowed in suspicion. She stared down the group of clowns for moments before something finally seemed to snap into place. “Wait! The live wire, the werewolves, the strongmen, the roller ghoster!” She spun around, shouting out to the carnival at large. “Lucia! Where are you I know you’re here!”

And behind her the derisive cackling of the clowns melted into the joyous cackles of siblings. And turning just in time, Luz saw the illusions melting away as before her stood Lucia, Amelia, Edric, and Emira. Lucia spoke first, almost doubled over in laughter. “You should have seen your faces! You all looked like you were going to shit yourselves!”

Amelia spoke next, imitating Amity. “Oh Luz, what are we going to do, how are we going to get out of here?”

Luz’s hands balled into fists, but before she could step forward or say anything a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked back into Amity’s warm eyes and blinding smile. A smile that said ‘just leave them be.’ Luz’s shoulders relaxed, her fists unclenched, and she turned back to the older teens. She huffed a breath, and a light pink dusted her cheeks as she saw Ed and Em snickering behind their hands at her and Amity. “Well. I hope the four of you are happy. You scared us good. Can we go now?”

Lucia and Amelia walked over to the two, ruffing up both of their hair. The two younger girls swatted away their siblings, but smiled softly at them. Lucia spoke up. “Yea yea yea let’s get home. It’s pretty late as is, we don’t want Eda and Lilith getting  _ too _ mad at us.”

Amelia mutters ‘speak for yourself’ under her breath but they all started out, Ed and Em falling behind and chatting with Gus and Willow.

After they’d all walked for a minute Luz couldn’t contain herself and started asking questions. Most of it had been done with illusions, but some of the literal heavy lifting had been done with abominations or Lucia’s glyphs. Finally Luz asked “Ok but what about the ghostly strongman?”

Lucia and Amelia looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed, then looked back down at their sisters. “What strongman? We didn’t do any ghosts, we thought that’d be too cliched.”

Just as the group crossed the threshold of the circus, a shiver ran down all of their spines, and the gates behind them clanged shut. They turned around, eyes wide. A whisper on the wind entered their ears. “ _ Come again soooooooooon. _ ” All of them ran home at that, as fast as their legs could carry them.


End file.
